<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take it sleazy by middlemarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047390">Take it sleazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch'>middlemarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mercy Street (TV), The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Emma Green's in Heaven, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Vignette, roll up your sleeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes The Good Place really was The <b>Good</b> Place. At least as far as Emma Green was concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Emma Green &amp; Mary Phinney, Emma Green/Henry Hopkins, Janet (The Good Place)/Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza, Jedediah "Jed" Foster/Mary Phinney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take it sleazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand,” Henry had said, genuine puzzlement in his voice as he looked in his closet. It smelled deliciously of cedar and someone else doing the ironing. There were a wide variety of pants, jeans, even some cargo shorts neatly clipped to a hanger, but only one kind of shirt: a light blue oxford button-down, crisp, perfectly tailored to pull just a little across his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe that’s just how it is here. It’s the Good Place, Henry, you don’t need to worry about it,” Emma said, smiling. “After you get dressed, we can head out and get some frozen custard. The frozen yogurt places are all getting renovated.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you warm? I’m warm,” Henry said, squinting against the bright sunlight, bringing out his adorable laugh lines. It was true, there was a faint sheen of sweat on his cheekbones even though he’d just downed his lemonade slushie in a gulp. He’d left his collar unbuttoned in a way that would have previously horrified him, but his arms were still covered down to his wrists.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Emma said. She tossed her head to make her ponytail bounce and enjoyed the look in his now non-squinting eyes. “It feels perfectly comfortable to me, but you know, you can roll up your sleeves. It’s not like you have to be that formal here. It’s the Good Place.”</p>
<p>“Mary?” Henry said. She was wearing capris and a polo instead of Emma’s 1950s throwback sundress, but she also shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s 72 degrees and dry. It couldn’t be more pleasant,” Mary said. “But, Emma’s right, you can, you know, just roll your sleeves up. And I’ll get you another slushie. Jed is taking forever—I see him arguing with Chidi. Again.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“But not tee-shirts?” Eleanor said. “Or a tank top? He’d rock one of those. Or I can lend you Chidi’s postal worker uniform. I have a spare.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Emma said, not asking why Eleanor needed a second uniform. If she asked, Eleanor would tell her and she couldn’t un-know it. “Henry’s wardrobe is just what I’d hoped for.”</p>
<p>“So, obviously Janet helped with that,” Tahani said, every word like a cut-glass pendant on a Tiffany chandelier. “But how do you get him to roll the sleeves up, darling?”</p>
<p>“One word,” Anne offered, lolling on her lounger with an enormous pair of sunglasses covering her eyes and a floppy brimmed hat to rival Tahani’s. “Micro-climes.”</p>
<p>“Say what, girlfriend? Translate for your poorly educated trashbag Arizona gal-pal,” Eleanor said.</p>
<p>“Janet creates an individual climate, including air temperature and humidity, just around Henry. It might be 72 and dry for us, but he’s always set to 92 degrees and 87 percent humidity with the sun beating down on his shoulders,” Emma explained.</p>
<p>“It’s really a marvel,” Mary said. “And he hasn’t the faintest idea. I think Jed knows but he can’t figure out a way to tell Henry so Henry will believe him. And also, he thinks it’s hilarious.”</p>
<p>“That’s genius,” Eleanor remarked.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Emma said, “I think it’s just The Good Place.”</p>
<p>“And Janet,” Tahani chimed in.</p>
<p>“She understands,” Eleanor said. “Remember how she was about Jason’s shorts?”</p>
<p>“Is, darling,” Tahani sang out. “And who can blame her?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from The Good Place.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>